marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Administratorzy
Grupą społeczności danego projektu o najszerszych prawach są administratorzy i biurokraci. Administratorzy zajmują się dbaniem o projekt i pilnowaniem na nim porządku. Uprawnienia Do podstawowych praw administratora należą: * kasowanie stron oraz ich przywracanie * zabezpieczanie, półzabezpieczanie oraz odbezpieczanie stron * blokowanie możliwości edytowania stron (ban) * edytowanie interfejsu projektu (MediaWiki) *Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) *Blokowanie użytkownikom możliwości edycji (block) *Blokowanie wysyłania wiadomości przez użytkownika (blockemail) *Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) *Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) *Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) *Can edit wall posts (walledit) *Can move article comments (commentmove) *Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) *Can notify everyone about a Forum thread (notifyeveryone) *Dostęp do Panelu Administratora (admindashboard) *Dostęp do czynności zabezpieczonych pytaniem o treść obrazka lub rozwiązanie zadania, z pominięciem tego zabezpieczenia (skipcaptcha) *Dostęp do zarządzania (Semantyczna MediaWiki) (smw-admin) *Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) *Edycja blogów (blog-articles-edit) *Edycja interfejsu użytkownika (editinterface) *Edycja stron częściowo zabezpieczonych (autoconfirmed) *Edycja wyglądu wiki przy użyciu Kreatora motywu. (themedesigner) *Edycja zabezpieczonych pól formularzy (editrestrictedfields) *Edycja zarchiwizowanych stron dyskusji (editwallarchivedpages) *Edytowanie komentarzy (commentedit) *Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) *Import stron poprzez przesłanie pliku (importupload) *Kasowanie wątków na Tablicy Wiadomości (walladmindelete) *Lokalne nadpisywanie pliku istniejącego we współdzielonych zasobach (reupload-shared) *Może przełączać rozszerzenia dostępne na Specjalna:Rozszerzenia wiki (wikifeatures) *Może wyrzucać i blokować użytkowników czatu (chatmoderator) *Nadpisywanie istniejącego pliku (reupload) *Nie dotyczą go ograniczenia czarnej listy zabronionych tytułów stron (tboverride) *Obejście automatycznych blokad proxy (proxyunbannable) *Obejście blokad, automatycznych blokad i blokad zakresów, adresów IP (ipblock-exempt) *Odblokowanie samego siebie (unblockself) *Odtwarzanie usuniętych stron (undelete) *Oznaczanie edycji jako „sprawdzonych” (patrol) *Oznaczanie rewertu jako edycji bota (markbotedits) *Podgląd listy stron nieobserwowanych (unwatchedpages) *Podgląd usuniętego tekstu i zmian pomiędzy usuniętymi wersjami (deletedtext) *Podgląd usuniętych wersji, bez przypisanego im tekstu (deletedhistory) *Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) *Przenoszenie blogów (blog-articles-move) *Przenoszenie plików (movefile) *Przenoszenie stron (move) *Przenoszenie stron bez tworzenia przekierowania w miejscu starej nazwy (suppressredirect) *Przenoszenie stron razem z ich podstronami (move-subpages) *Przenoszenie stron użytkowników (move-rootuserpages) *Przenoszenie stron użytkowników (renameprofilev3) *Przesyłanie plików na serwer (upload) *Przesyłanie plików z adresu URL (upload_by_url) *Przeszukiwanie usuniętych stron (browsearchive) *Szybkie wycofanie zmian wprowadzonych przez użytkownika, który jako ostatni edytował jakąś stronę (rollback) *Umożliwia klasyfikowanie wielu szablonów na raz (template-bulk-classification) *Usuwanie komentarzy (commentdelete) *Usuwanie komentarzy pod artykułami na blogach (blog-comments-delete) *Usuwanie stron (delete) *Usuwanie stron użytkowników (deleteprofilev3) *Usuwanie stron z długą historią edycji (bigdelete) *Usuwanie wątków z Tablicy Wiadomości (wallremove) *Użytkownik ma prawa administratora na czacie (chatadmin) *Użytkownik może wysłać prośbę o zrzut bazy danych na żądanie za pomocą Specjalna:Statystyka (dumpsondemand) *Użytkownik może zdobywać punkty za odznaczenia (nadpisuje uprawnienie uniemożliwiające) (achievements-explicit) *Własne edycje automatycznie oznaczane jako „sprawdzone” (autopatrol) *Włączanie komentarzy do blogów (blog-comments-toggle) *Zabezpieczanie wpisów na blogach (blog-articles-protect) *Zmiana poziomu zabezpieczenia i dostęp do edycji zabezpieczonych stron (protect) *Zwiększony limit w zapytaniach, wykonywanych poprzez interfejs API (apihighlimits) *becp_user (becp_user) *canremovemap (canremovemap) *curatedcontent (curatedcontent) *deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) *finishcreate (finishcreate) *flags-administration (flags-administration) *forum (forum) *places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) *Możliwość dodawania do grup: Moderatorzy czatu oraz Moderatorzy dyskusji *Możliwość usuwania z grup: Moderatorzy czatu oraz Moderatorzy dyskusji *Możliwość usunięcia własnego konta z grupy Administratorzy Administratorzy | style="width:50%; border: 2px solid grey;vertical-align:top;" | |} Byli administratorzy | style="width:50%; border: 2px solid grey;vertical-align:top;" | |} |} Historia uprawnień * Nazg2001 otrzymuje uprawnienia administratora (automatycznie) * DeDe18 otrzymuje uprawnienia administratora (od Nazga2001) * Michalbr10 otrzymuje uprawnienia administratora (od Vuha) * Xardan otrzymuje uprawnienia administratora (od Michalbr10) Jak zostać administratorem? Abyś mógł zostać administratorem, biurokrata projektu musi przyznać Ci odpowiednie prawa. Wystarczy, że będziesz aktywnie edytował naszą wiki, a na pewno zostaniesz dostrzeżony! Gdy zostaniesz administratorem, powinieneś przeczytać poradnik administratora. Jeśli jesteś administratorem warto, abyś wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. Jeśli złamiesz regulamin lub będziesz nieaktywny przez dwa miesiące uprawnienia administratora zostaną Ci odebrane. Przekraczanie uprawnień Zdarza się, iż administratorzy przekraczają swoje uprawnienia. Przykładowo, zabezpieczają stronę, na której dochodzi do wojny edycyjnej dopiero wtedy, gdy przywrócona zostanie wersja bardziej im odpowiadająca (chyba, że druga strona przywraca wandalizm). Nie powinni uważać się także za wyżej postawionych w dyskusji. Dobry admin używa przycisków tylko po to, aby dbać o projekt. category:administracja category:grupy użytkowników wiki Kategoria:Strony projektu